Pesamientos
by Darknemesis96
Summary: "Vivo en un mundo cruel , siempre lo he sabido" , pensamientos de la sangre de dragón Solaris , sus sentimientos y sus inquietudes presentadas ante cierta deidad.


**Lo edité un poco porque vi que algunos detallitos faltaban. En fin , disfruten.**

* * *

La vida es cruel. Siempre lo he sabido ,desde el momento en que desperté en este mundo y pude comenzar a recordar , a tener un pasado. No conozco lo paz ni la verdadera armonía : la única razón por la que existo es porque el mundo esta sumido en el más profundo caos. La muerte me fue presentada cuando apenas empezaba a experimentar esta realidad y la lucha y el asesinato fueron de mis primeras acciones en este mundo.

¿Por que a mí ? Es algo que todos los mortales que sufrimos interna o exteriormente nos preguntamos. ¿ Que hice para merecer esto?¿ Por que no me dejan vivir en paz ?Desear nunca es malo ¿No? Especialmente cuando lo que deseas es solo un sueño. No sé lo que es paz , ya lo había dicho ,pero eso no me impide desearla. Quien sabe , tal vez en algún punto de mi pasado la experimente y por eso la añoro tanto.

... Hay muchas cosas que deseo ¿Sabes? Desearía recordar quien era yo antes de Alduin, desearía saber cual es mi verdadero nombre , desearía no estar destinada y obligada por los dioses a salvar al mundo quien sabe cuantas veces y más que todo , desearía no ser sangre de dragón.

...Momento... Tacha eso último. No soy capaz de imaginarme la vida sin ser sangre de dragón. Me gusta el poder , no lo mentiré, renunciar a eso seria ir en contra de mi naturaleza y eso me destruiría. Me gusta someter a otros, es muy divertido la verdad , aunque no me considero alguien particularmente cruel. Intento hacer la paz a donde voy , pero de nuevo , soy un dragón ¿Acaso no es mi naturaleza dominar? Aunque lo sé , es malo exagerar. Comer es necesario pero comer demasiado es gula.

¿No es así Miraak?

Esclavizar al mundo se te esta prohibido,incluso si fueses un príncipe daedra. Deberías haber dejado de ser tan ingenuo y arrogante de pensar que eras invencible. Ni los dioses mismos eran invencibles. Pero deberías sentirte orgulloso ,lograste esclavizar un alma más a tu señor (antiguo señor),aunque creo que eso hubiese pasado con o sin ti. Después de todo , antes de que supiese de tu existencia , ya le había dado mi alma a casi todo daedra posible, Herma-Mora ya era un viejo conocido mío. Digamos que el me dio los "recursos" para desarrollarme más rápido.

¿Quieres saber cual fue el pecado de Miraak , aparte de lo obvio? Se atrevió a soñar con la libertad. Somos dovahkiin , la libertad se nos fue negada hace mucho por aquel dios dragón que parece divertirse con nuestro sufrimiento. Sino ¿ Por que dejar que sus hijos discutieran hasta matase? ¿Por que dejar que Miraak muriera de esa forma , cuando al ser sangre de dragón , también era tu hijo ? Seguro que dolió mucho ¿No, Miraak?

¿Por que dejar que aquel elfo de las nieves , protegido tuyo, fuese convertido en vampiro cuando te imploro por misericordia?¿Por que dejar que Alduin destruyese todo a su paso? ¿Por que , mientras otro mueren dolorosamente en la cama por alguna enfermedad , tan inocentes como pueden ser , yo sigo viva? Yo , líder de de la hermandad oscura , quien le vendió su alma a Hircine por un poco de poder y aceptación , quien sacrifico a un sacerdote a Namira por hambre , a una amiga a Boethia por miedo, a otro sacerdote a Molag en venganza, quien mata por diversión más que por supervivencia últimamente tanto a bandidos como hermanos y roba por hobby. ¿Por que , incluso después de ser atravesada por una espada en el corazón , sigo viva?¿Por que,después de ir incontables veces a las tierras de los muertos en carne y hueso, se me permite volver, cuando incluso mis hermanos muchas veces no lo han logrado?

No me importan tus razones. Se que a ti no te interesan las mías... pero aun así , sabiendo que podría llegar a ser tan cruel ¿Por que me diste tanto poder?

Supongo que esa será otra de las mil preguntas sin responder que te hago. Odiabas a los humanos ¿No? Si es así ¿ Por que hacer a un sangre de dragón como yo , un guardia rojo? ¿ Por que no hacerte un hombre altmer , alto y musculoso , en vez de una pobre muchacha guardia rojo perdida que a duras penas se pudo inventar un nombre para sí misma? O mejor aún ¿ Por que no utilizar a uno mis hermanos contra Alduin y no a mi?¿Por que yo?¿Por que no alguien más, dragón, daedra o aedra? Un dragón tal vez hubiese sido muy grande pero-

Krosis, estoy divagando. Es fácil perderse en pensamientos cuando tienes tanto tiempo libre , supongo que por eso intento mantenerme ocupada. O tal vez es la nostalgia y melancolía de la que Paarthunax me había hablado. Otra cosa que comprueba que soy dragón , supongo.

Como iba diciendo antes que todo esto , me atrevo a desear muchas cosas pero no la libertad. Eso es algo por lo que me rendí hace ya mucho. Lo intente, más estoy segura que ciertos eventos estaban ya escritos, de ahí los pergaminos antiguos. En algunas cosas tuve opciones, es cierto. Pero seamos sinceros , no fueron muchas.

Pienso que tal vez fue por eso me incline por la crueldad durante un tiempo. Tiempo en el que me sentí sola, temida, odiada y peligrosa. Tiempo en el que no me importo nada , solo los pequeños placeres mundanos y oscuros de la vida. Es un poco reconfortante ver tu dolor en los ojos ajenos, por enferma que eso me haga sonar. Es interesante, además , ver a tus enemigos a los ojos y que ellos sepan que van a morir. Que su alma te pertenece. Que tienes poder sobre la vida y la muerte. Es intoxicante, tanto que llega el punto en que ya no puedes diferenciar entre amigos y enemigos y cometes los peores errores.

¿Quieres saber mi mayor intención detrás de todas mis buenas acciones , detrás de las veces en que he salvado al mundo? Redención. Me arrepiento de tantas cosas que lo único que puedo hacer es hazañas heroicas , hazañas que le hagan olvidar al ojo público lo traidora que he sido, lo estúpida he ingenua que soy en realidad, para que la aclamación de tantos extraños logre callar la culpabilidad de mi corazón.

Ahora que lo pienso,si no me hubiese sido privada la libertad, nunca habría hecho actos de maldad, y sin eso no habría culpa, y sin culpa no hubiese salvado el mundo , puesto que no hubiese sentido que era mi deber y responsabilidad hacerlo.

Dime ¿Era ese tu plan desde el principio, por eso no tengo verdadero control sobre los grandes eventos de mi futuro, porque los planeaste con mucha anticipación de manera que no me pudiese negar a cumplir tu voluntad? ¿Era tu plan que escuchase las voces de mis hermanos caídos en mi mente , culpándome de su muerte? ¿Era tu plan que los daedras como Vaermina, a quien rechacé, me atormentasen en mis sueños , los cuales ya son casi todos pesadillas? ¿Que me esclavizaran fuerzas más allá de la comprensión, como Sithis? ¿Que matase amigos para obtener el poder que no necesitaba pero deseaba?¿ Que destruyese vidas sin piedad?

¿Dime, dios dragón , ese era tu plan?¿Estaba todo premeditado?

Haaaa...Tal vez simplemente estoy pensando demasiado, tal vez ya era una mala persona antes de perder la memoria y caer en la trampa de los imperiales, a quienes en un acto de profunda ironía ayudé luego; y simplemente no lo recuerdo. ¿Podre algún día recordar? ¿Me arrepentiré de lo que he hecho o me llenare del honor de una familia noble al darme cuanta de que no era tan mala?

Bah , pero eso que importa ya. Quien sea que fuese antes ya no existe. Ni volverá a existir nunca.

Ahora soy yo misma , soy lo que he forjado en estos pocos años de conciencia. Amo lo que se supone que debo representar. Me desprecio en parte pero acepto lo que soy , puesto que eso ya no puedo cambiarlo.

Soy poder. Soy la dovakiin , sangre de dragón. Soy la hija mas joven de Akatosh. Soy descendiente de Shor , Lorkhan o como lo quieras llamar. Soy líder , hermana , heraldo , archimago, cazadora, esclava, señora, vengadora y redentora.

Soy miedo, muerte, alegría, salvación, caos y equilibrio.

Quemo a mis enemigos, que con mi fuego sienten mi furia. Puedo ser cruel y crear desiertos, o puedo dar luz y paz a quien me necesita sobre las montañas heladas, dependiendo de las circunstancias.

Soy aquello que guía y ayuda , o que confunde y mata.

Deberías amarme.

Deberías temerme.

Soy como el sol.

Soy Solaris.

* * *

**Un pequeño fic que no se me quitaba de la mente, en el que mi personaje de Skyrim se describe de una forma más humana, preguntándole a un dios mudo y cruel como lo es Akatosh muchas cosas esperando una respuesta , más fijándose en lugares equivocados para buscarla.** ** Tenia planeado utilizar esto como prólogo para otra historia , pero decidí mejor publicar esto de una vez y concentrarme en esa historia luego.** **Se aceptan sugerencias y correcciones.**

**Y espero que alguien se de cuenta de cuantas misiones están mencionadas aquí. (Si eso sonó raro pero esta bien escrito)**


End file.
